Los hombres no lloran
by Tete93
Summary: Barty tomó su escoba y salió colérico del campo Quidditch. El culpable de todo era Edgard Bones. Pero eso no era ninguna noticia, después de todo, Bones tenía la culpa de todo lo que salía mal en la vida de Barty. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera. Barty Crouch Jr/Edgard Bones


**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera.**

 **El reto:** Cada participante debe escribir una historia de una pareja asignada al azar.

 **Pareja:** Barty Crouch Jr/Edgard Bones

 **Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling, y yo no gano ni medio knut por escribir esto.

 **Los hombres no lloran**

Barty tomó su escoba y salió colérico del campo Quidditch. Caminaba con tanta rabia que no se fijaba dónde iba pisando, el terreno irregular estaba lodoso y la lluvia no le dejaba ver nada más allá de su propia nariz. Como era de esperarse, se tropezó con una piedra y cayó en un enorme charco. Pensó con amargura que el culpable de todo era Edgard Bones. Pero eso no era ninguna noticia, después de todo, Bones tenía la culpa de todo lo que salía mal en la vida de Barty. Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto, de hecho la mayoría de los males en su vida eran culpa de su padre, pero Bones sí tenía la culpa al menos una parte.

Por ejemplo: Bones tenía la culpa de que Barty se incendiara en clases de pociones porque los pusieron a trabajar en equipo y Barty se distrajo con los intensos ojos castaños de Bones y agregó cuerno de bicornio en lugar de cuerno de unicornio al caldero. Bones tenía la culpa que Barty quedara como idiota cuando estaba más chico, porque lo ponía tan nervioso que tenía dificultades hablando cuando él estaba cerca. Él tenía la culpa de que Barty se hubiera estrellado contra un árbol porque Bones se quitó la camisa para meterse a nadar al lago cuando Barty de causalidad venía caminando por los terrenos del colegio. Bones tenía la culpa de las noches de insomnio de Barty, quien no podía pegar el ojo pensando en que no debía tener tales sentimientos por un traidor a la sangre, era simplemente inmoral, incorrecto.

En este día en específico, Bones había desatado la cólera de Barty al final del partido de apertura de la temporada de Quidditch. Hufflepuff había vencido a Slytherin por un margen de ciento veinte puntos. La derrota de Slytherin no le había hecho gracia, pero se había tragado la amargura y tenía pensado felicitar a Bones, como capitán del equipo de su casa, era de buena educación felicitar al capitán del equipo contrario por la victoria. Además, para estrechar la mano de Bones, cualquier excusa era válida.

Le costó localizar a Bones en el mar de gente que festejaba la victoria de Hufflepuff, (Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se habían unido a los festejos) de repente oyó un grupo de gente aplaudir, y volvió la mirada para encontrar a Bones dándole un largo beso a Camille Pond, bateadora del equipo de Hufflepuff, quien estaba enamorada de Bones, y medio Hogwarts sabía que él le correspondía. La gente que los rodeaba en el campo aplaudía y vitoreaba, después de todo, llevaban un largo tiempo esperando que estuvieran juntos.

Barty sintió que el estomagó se le iba a los pies. Se sentía mareado, las manos le temblaban de furia, el corazón le latía con fuerza y en un arranque de rabia tomó su escoba, salió del campo de Quidditch y terminó cayendo en el charco. Se levantó con dignidad, y siguió su camino de regreso a su sala común.

Estaba remojado, enlodado, tenía mucho frio, estaba cansado por el partido y le dolían todos los huesos, y sin embargo todos esos malestares le parecían insignificantes comparados con la furia que sentía. Se imaginaba que a estas alturas Bones y Pond ya serían novios oficiales, tendría que pasar el año y medio que le quedaba en Hogwarts viéndolos caminar de la mano, darse besos, salir juntos a Hogsmeade. Pasaría las noches en vela imaginándose que Bones se escabulliría por allí con Pond. Y tendría que ver a Bones dedicarle a Pond esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tenía.

Sintió algo cálido correr por sus mejillas y se maldijo a si mismo por su reacción tan infantil, tenía casi diecisiete años, era un hombre adulto. Los hombres no lloran por estupideces.

 **FIN**

La cuando me dieron la pareja no me los imaginaba ni pegados con chicle, pero conforme escribía esto me iba enamorando de la pareja. Tal vez escriba otra cosa de ellos.

Esto originalmente tenía 400 palabras más, donde Bones encontraba a Barty llorando y lo consolaba sin saber que lloraba por él, pero me pareció demasiado cursi y lo descarté.

Tenía casi un año sin escribir, pero se siente bien volver a FF.

¿reviews?

Besos

Teté


End file.
